


[Podfic] Metal Heart

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of ashinan's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>No one has ever asked Tony Stark if he was fine.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Metal Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metal Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284236) by [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan). 



**Rating:**  PG

  
**Length:**  14 minutes

  
**Download Link**[at the audioarchive ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/metal-heart)OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka<3) (13MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/metal%20heart%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20ashinan.mp3)


End file.
